voicesfromthedarkfandomcom-20200213-history
K'joor
"Legends tell of the Dragonborn and picture him to be a strong Nord male coming into combat with a broadsword and a shield. Well... Those legends are wrong! ''- From the intro of Season 1, Episode 1'' K'Joor is a Khajiit male who began his adventures in Skyrim when his family was taken hostage. The band of Orc mercenaries call themselves the Crimson Swords and would not release his family until he paid them 100,000 gold. The story of how he regained his family is the main plot for Season 1, but there is plenty of lollygagging and adventuring alongside it. He is the most popular of VoicesFromTheDark's characters and can be considered as VFTD's mascot! Personality K'Joor seems to be unhappy most of the time due to his kidnapped family but has a habit of helping people and then betraying them by pickpocketing them for gold and loot to sell. He is also brave and bold but he also has a perverted side as well. Season 2 In season 2 K'joor had defeated the Crimson Swords and crushed Doben. He returned to Elsweyr with his family and Marthar only to be contacted by Khajiit girl named Taz. She claimed that Lund had sent her and that the world was threatened once again by Doben. K'Joor had to travel back to Skyrim and reform the gang one last time. During their travel to Lund's Hut, K'Joor, Marthar, and Taz came across many of Doben's servants, when they reached Lund he tried to explain what had occured in K'Joor's absence, only to be interrupted by Lisette, who warned them of an army of Doben followers approaching. K'Joor and his friends met them in combat only to be overrun, just in time, Lucien Le'Chance saved them. When Lucien spoke to K'Joor, he made his distrust in him quite clear, as K'Joor couldn't handle himself in battle. K'Joor was at first unaware of Lucien's identity and an argument insued, fortunately broken up by Taz and Lund. Lucien then wanted the group to meet him in his hidden base so he could explain the current situation more clearly. The gang passed many dangers until they were finally driven into the Dwemer ruin of Mzinchaleft. Upon clearing out the ancient city, K'Joor and his friends rested for the night. When K'Joor woke, he sensed that many followers of Doben's creed were waiting outside the front gates. Trapped and outnumbered, K'Joor and his companions desperately searched for a way out, then out of nowhere, an Argonian mage named Phantom-Fish led them through the ruins and into the Hall of The Vigilant. The group had no time to catch their breath however, as Dobenese servants attacked. Once the attackers were dealt with, K'Joor, Marthar, Lucien, Taz, Lund, and now the mysterious Phantom-Fish ran outside. More soldiers attacked and the group prepared for another victory, until the impossible happened, a dragon, controlled by Doben, entered the fray. K'Joor immediately ran while Lund, Lucien, Phantom, and Taz hid, Marthar however stood his ground and bravely and inspired K'Joor to fight as well. The dragon was outmatched by their combined skill and was defeated. K'Joor stood over the dragon in triumph, but then, a surge of power rushed out of the slain Doben Death Dragon, orbited around K'Joor, and entered his body. With no time to lose, The Gang ran through the tundra, making gradual progress until a blizzard suddenly came down on the team, as the blizzard grew more fierce, K'Joor took shelter in a fort north of Dawnstar known as Nightcaller Temple. He rested for a while but found his friends missing, he made an attempt to search for them. K'Joor started to recall the first time he came to Skyrim and how cowardly he was, and how his friends gave him the strength to fight. The search led him to the Frostflow Lighthouse. Giving up his search, K'Joor tried to find out the source of the murders in the lighthouse, to no avail. He stayed there for two years before finally ending his life, or so he thought. He woke up back in Nightcaller Temple with his friends waiting outside. Abilities # Adept in swordsmanship - Although K 'Joor normally uses a bow he is quite dangerous with a sword # Master hand to hand combat- He can defeat a number of enemies with just his hands # Mage- He is also amazing with magic and be quite dangerous he might be better than Marthar # Thief skills- He is a born thief and rarely gets caught so watch out # Physical - In the beginning of the series he is known to look quite puny but this changes immensely and gain a lot of muscle # Bowman-ship - He is definitely the best archer in the series and went up against alot of enemies with just a bow and arrow. He is the most dangerous with a bow * Trivia The K'Joor series uses a vast array of custom stories built by Dark. His name is spelled with a capitalized J. K'Joor's let's play began on Feb. 4, 2012. He is the descendant of Dark's former ESO character named Jo'Dara. He is the father of a Khajiit vigilante called Swipe.